


silver

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, age gap, angst if you squint so hard you close your eyes, sweet husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Loosing a loved one is never something you want to think about.





	silver

**Author's Note:**

> Junmyeon is a 26 year old bookstore owner and Yifan is a 39 year old CEO of a baby supply company.

Yifan stood in the bathroom humming along to a nameless song as he dried his hair with the blowdryer, a towel wrapped around his neck and thin cotton pajama pants with a childish space theme on them. 

 

He could hear his husband, Junmyeon, walking from their room to the living room. The tell tale sound of the floor creaking when he sat down on the sofa, probably a book in his hand and wearing one of his shirts. Smiling to himself he finished up and pulled the plug out then placing the dryer back in it’s drawer.

 

With the buzzing gone he could hear Junmyeon flip the pages of his book. Running his hands through his hair he watched the black strands fall back over his brows when a few brighter strands caught his attention and he leaned closer to the mirror, squinting before reaching for his glasses on the counter.

 

Placing them on the slope of his nose he ran his fingers through his hair again and there were a few grey streaks of hair. Laughing quietly to himself he leaned back to look himself over. Yifan had always thought he’d rock that pepper hair and he knew he looked good in grey and white hues, he had colored his hair back in college when he was adventurous.

 

Pursing his lips he drummed his fingers over the marble sink. “Hey Junmyeon, baby. Can you come in here a sec?” Yifan smiled and turned to the open door from the bathroom as he heard the book close and a small sigh.

 

“I promise Yifan if you’re standing there naked again I’m not making you breakfast for a week.” Junmyeon called out and his husband laughed heartedly.

 

“I can promise you I’m not, I am not wearing a shirt though.” He said as Junmyeon came into view at the door of the bathroom and he looked around the tiled room curiously.

 

“Did you need anything?” Yifan just smiled as he wrappe a hand around the younger’s wrist and pulled him closer. Junmyeon cringed when he stepped in some water with his socks then reached down to take them off.

 

“No I wanted to show you something, look.” Yifan reached up and pulled his hair back and Junmyeon looked at him confused, trying to figure out if he had bought new glasses or if there was something with his forehead. But nothing was out of place and he looked doubtfully into his husbands eyes. “My hair.”

 

Junmeyon’s eyes flickered up to the thick black hair and scanned through it when he saw what Yifan had meant and his facial expression fell and his eyes lowered to the floor. “Oh…” Was all he said, brows furrowing together as he looked to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Yifan quickly detected that something was wrong and let go of his bangs to grip his elbows gently and rub his arms. “Hey what’s wrong?” Junmyeon bit his lip and shook his head. He felt a little silly honestly. A few grey strands of hair wasn’t that bad.

 

“Myeon, talk to me please. What’s the matter? Did I say something?” Junmyeon reached to take Yifan’s right hand in both of his, smiling a little at the size difference as he rubbed his thumbs into the elder’s palm. 

 

“No, you didn’t it’s just...the grey hair. I don’t know.” Junmyeon was clearly upset but Yifan couldn’t grasp why he was upset and his brows drew together as he placed his free hand on his husband’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down a little.

 

“It’s just a few grey hairs, don’t be so upset baby it’s no big deal. I can always dye my hair black if you don’t like it. But I was kind of excited to have pepper hair, I think I’d look good.”

 

Shifting from one foot to the other Junmyeon shook his head at his husband, managing to laugh a little. “It’s not like some dye is going to help Fan.”

 

“Why not? Why are you acting so strange baby, I didn’t think this would upset you so much.” 

 

“It’s a reminder that’s all.” Junmyeon’s voice was small, almost a whisper as he looked up to meet Yifan’s dark brown hues. The latter frowned deeply and huffed through his nose as his hand massaged the nape of the younger’s neck.

 

He wasn’t going to admit that he was really bothered by Junmyeon was thinking about their age difference again. Yifan thought they were over all those stages a long time ago but maybe the grey hairs shock his husband awake.

 

“A reminder of what? The fact that I’m older than you?” Yifan said, almost bitterly, as Junmyeon stopped his fingers and squeezed his hand tightly in his with a grimace. Silence settled between them for a while but Yifan wasn’t going to come with any input. 

 

“The fact that you’ll probably die before me.”

 

Yifan’s eyes widened at the statement and his own hand came to a stop as he repeated what his husband had just said in his head. It was a bit of a shocker, he hadn’t expected to hear that at all. Junmyeon just squeezed his hand harder and if he wasn’t lost in his own head he’d probably whine about it hurting. 

 

Junmyeon sighed and pulled his hand back to look up at his bangs and Yifan moved both his hands to caress his waist quietly. “..I…” Yifan stuttered out, not sure what to even say as he looked at the saddened expression Junmyeon gave him as he reached up to card his fingers through his silky black hair.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it so bluntly. It just, it hurts to think about.” Junmyeon muttered and stood on his toes to press a kiss to Yifan’s forehead with the help of the elder leaning down to ease the strain in his feet and neck. 

 

Yifan sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and pulled him into his chest, nosing at his brown hair. Junmyeon happily hugged Yifan tight, pressing himself against his bare chest with his fingers digging into his upper back. The elder kissed the crown of his head and gently rubbed his hand over the small of Junmyeon’s back, something he knew soothed him.

 

For some time they stood like that in the silence, wrapped up in each other and pressing small kisses here and there until Yifan loosened his arms to caress his hair. “Let’s not think about it too much okay? I hate seeing you sad and we should spend every moment we have together being happy. Don’t you think baby?”

 

Junmyeon smiled and nodded, stroking a hand up Yifan’s chest to his neck. “Yeah I guess. I mean, I’ve always wanted to see how you look in grey hair. You keep talking about how irresistible you were in college.” They both grinned and Yifan chuckled as he was pulled down in a soft kiss.


End file.
